


My Lo

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Conflicted Tony, Femme Peter, Its Just Some Rimming, Lolita AU, M/M, No Sex, Peter in lingerie, Rimming, Small Amount Of Manipulative Peter, Underage - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: “Hi Mister.”“Oh, hi.”“I’m Peter, I live next door with my Aunt.”“Right. Well I’m Tony, it was nice to meet you kid.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 101





	My Lo

Peter’s laying on the grass out front with a glass of lemonade when a U-haul pulls into the house next door. There’s a pickup truck following behind that’s connected to a flat car carrier and strapped up on top is a hot rod, Peter’s attention wanes easily. Peter goes back to reading his book and sucking on the bendy straw in his drink, he hears bustling and a few male voices and decides to look over at the house.

“C’mon Barnes, lift with your knees not your back.” Peter hears someone yell.

The voice seems to come from a man standing by the pickup, he’s wearing tight blue denim jeans with a black shirt and he seems to be holding a box in his hands.

“I’d like to see you try and lift this Stark, you’d crumble within the second.” The man, Barnes, calls back.

Barnes is gorgeous, he’s got long brown hair that’s tucked up in a bun and he’s wearing black khakis and a red Henley that bulges around toned muscles, he’s standing by another man who’s tall, blond and handsome. He’s smiling at Barnes and is holding two boxes in each beefed up arm. Peter likes everything he sees. Blondie makes eyes at Barnes and walks with him inside the house leaving Stark by his pickup. Peter’s going to assume that Stark is his new neighbor and thinks it’s fitting to go say hello.

“Hi Mister.” Peter calls out as he abandons his book.

He walks over to the man and takes a pull at his straw.

“Oh, hi.” Stark says as he adjusts the box in his arm to free a hand.

Peter shakes it and snickers softly when Stark draws his hand back and wipes it on his jeans, Peter had purposely used his wet hand.

“I’m Peter, I live next door with my Aunt.” Peter points a thumb over his shoulder at his house.

“Right. Well I’m Tony, it was nice to meet you kid.” Tony, huh, Peter likes the way it rolls on his tongue.

“You too Mr Stark, be sure to come around and meet my Aunt when you got time.” Peter smiles cotton candy sweet before waving goodbye, he walks back over to his spot on the grass and resumes reading.

Over the rest of the afternoon Peter catches Tony staring at him when he thinks Peter isn’t looking, Peter puts on a little show of stretching and not fixing his shirt when it slides up his belly, he even arch’s his back at one point and moans softly like the idea of stretching like this brings him pleasure. Tony drops a box when Peter does this, he stands at the hedge staring at him until Barnes asks if he’s okay.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Tony murmurs back.

*

It’s mid summer and Peter hates the heat, he’s more of winter kind of guy, loves wearing big sweaters and fluffy socks but it seems this summer brings two good things. First May works nearly every day from early morning to late at night and Peter gets to slut around in tiny cotton shorts and shirts that he hacked the sleeves off of and second Tony Stark works on his hot rod with the garage door rolled open and Peter figures the heat must get to him as well because he ditches his shirt and walks around in tight jeans and wife beaters covered in grease.

Peter lays on his porch swing with more homemade lemonade and watches as Tony works on his car, Peter knows he’s openly staring, he doesn’t actually care if he’s caught. Best case is that Tony fucks him for being rude and he gets the best hate sex of his young virgin life and worse case is that Tony tells him to stop. Not that Peter would listen. Peter lays in the warmth until he runs out of lemonade, he walks inside to the kitchen and grabs the pitcher when suddenly a great idea comes to mind, Peter grabs a glass cup from the dishwashing rack and takes that and the pitcher outside he walks down his lawn and into Tony’s. Tony is still working on his car, music blasting at an acceptable volume so as not to disturb Mrs Bell one house over who is getting terribly crabbier with each passing day. Peter heads up to the garage and waltz’s on in without any care and pours lemonade into the cup, he places the pitcher on a work bench and as he walks to Tony he rubs the chilled glass along his neck and up his cheeks to his temples.

“I hope I’m not bothering you.” Peter says words heavy and thick with heat.

“Shit kid, you shouldn’t sneak up on people.” Tony startles, hand coming to his chest.

“Sorry Mr Stark, I thought you might like some lemonade to fend off the heat. I made it myself.” Peter sloshes the cup and some of the lemonade tips over the rim.

“That’s, uh, that’s real nice of you. Thanks.” Tony stands from his stool and grabs the glass.

He steadily drinks all of the lemonade and takes a big gulp of air afterwards, he wipes at his mouth with his arm and smears a bit of oil across his cheek.

“Would you like some more?” Peter turns to pick up the jug when his plan comes in to play.

As Peter takes a step closer to fill the cup up he pretends to stumble and pours the sticky drink all over his shirt.

“Oh man, I’m so clumsy.” Peter looks up at Tony and notices that his grip on the cup has tightened.

“You should probably take that shirt off before it sticks to your skin.” Tony swallows and his pupils fatten.

“Yeah I should.” Peter places the pitcher down and grabs the hem of his shirt and shimmies it up his tummy and chest before pulling it off his head where sweat drenched curl stick to his temples.

Tony watches his every move and Peter works on mopping up some of the lemonade from in between his chest.

“Man it’s so messy and stick.” Peter whines.

“You should have a shower.” Tony says gently.

Peter goes to ask if he could just shower here when Tony seems to get a hold of himself, sadly.

“You should go home and shower... yeah.” Tony hands over the glass and pitcher before shuffling Peter out of his garage.

“Mr Stark.” Tony shakes his head.

“Go home Peter.” Peter huffs but walks away.

He’ll seduce Mr Stark, he’ll do whatever it takes to have him.

*

It seems that Peter isn’t the only one who has eyes for Tony. May invites him over for a homemade dinner and dessert and Tony accepts happily, Peter puts up a fuss the entire time that May cooks dinner and even tries to burn the roast but May manages to salvage it and at exactly seven thirty the doorbell chimes and May is sending Peter to fetch the door.

“Hi Peter.” Tony says politely as the door opens.

“Hey.” Peter crosses his arms across his chest and stares Tony down.

“Uh, I bought these for your Aunt.” Tony holds forward a bouquet of river lilies, they’re absolutely gorgeous.

“May’s allergic to lilies.” Peter lies.

“Oh, shit.” Peter smiles sweetly and takes them.

“I can take them, just if you’ve touched them you probably shouldn’t touch May. Just incase.” Tony nods and wipes his hands on his jeans.

Peter tries not to laugh but shuts the door and leads Tony into the dining room where three plates are set up.

“You just wait here, I’ll get rid of these.” Tony sits at the head of the table and Peter walks into the kitchen, May is standing by the stove steaming vegetables.

Peter finds a vase and fills it with water, he cuts a little bit of the stems off and arranges them nicely before walking up to his bedroom and placing them on his bedside table. May calls him back down and he runs downstairs to the kitchen.

“Can you take these out please?” May hands over a bowl of mash and gravy.

“Sure can.” May smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

“Such a good boy.” Peter takes the bowl into the dining room and places it on the table.

Tony’s on his phone and looks up when Peter places the bowl down a little too hard.

“Hey it’ll be best if you didn’t mention the flowers, May’ll feel bad that you spent money on her.” Tony nods and Peter leaves him to grab more food.

When the tables covered in food everyone sits down together, Peter fills his plate up and eats angrily as the two adults chatter on about stupid adult stuff.

“I think I’m going to go back up to my room, I have homework and all. You two should keep talking though, don’t let my absence get in the way.” Peter snaps, he grabs his plate and flounces into the kitchen.

This evening has been one of the worst he’s had.

*

Two weeks later Peter has the perfect opportunity to seduce Tony. May has left for the day and Peter goes into his Aunts room to snoop for some of her delicates. He finds what he’s looking for in the back of her closet tucked away under Peter’s box of baby photos which, gross. He pulls the black back out and dumps the contents on the carpet, a receipt flutters out and Peter checks the date, May’s only bought these recently so she must think she’s going to get lucky with Tony. Not on his watch. Peter picks up the lingerie and takes it into his own room where he lays it out all pretty on his bedspread, Peter goes for a quick shower and cleans himself of sticky sweat and washes himself with his newly bought strawberry scented body wash. When he walks ass naked out into his room he flicks on some music and starts to figure out how the lingerie works as he air dries.

“How the shit do women do this?” Peter complains out loud.

After a while he manages to figure it out, he slips on the green and black panties that are embroidered with roses, next is the bra which he clips it on at the front of his chest then swivels it around, he slides the straps over his shoulders and adjusts them as necessary the lace rubs against his nipples until they pebble and Peter likes the feeling. The last item is a garter but he skips it and throws on clothes over the top, he switches off his music and heads downstairs and outside. Tony isn’t working in his garage and he isn’t outside so Peter walks up his lawn and porch and knocks three times on the front door, it swings open and Tony stands behind the screen door.

“Peter?” Peter musters the best innocent smile and nods.

“Hi Mr Stark, I was wondering if you were busy?” Tony opens the screen door and stares down at Peter.

“Not at all, what can I do for you?” Peter fiddles with the hem of his short shorts.

“Well Mr Stark, my Aunts not home and I was wondering if you could come fix the sink in the bathroom? You look pretty handy so I thought maybe you could help?” Tony takes a moment before nodding.

“Sure, just let me get my toolbox.” Peter thanks the older man and waits patiently for him to get what he needs.

The plan is going accordingly and now all Peter has to do is somehow get Tony in a position where he can’t refuse him.

Tony comes back with a black and yellow toolbox and follows Peter back to his house asking questions about the sink, Peter lies through his teeth and when they get inside Peter leads him upstairs into the bathroom.

“Huh, the sink looks fine Peter.” Tony says as he turns the tap on.

“I guess it must of fixed itself while I was gone?” Peter tries but Tony doesn’t look so convinced.

“I’m starting to think the sink wasn’t broken. Was it?” Peter rolls his eyes and cocks his hip.

“Okay fine the sink wasn’t broken, I lied but I just wanted to talk to you Mr Stark.” Tony picks up his toolbox and starts to walk away.

“You shouldn’t lie Peter, have you heard of the boy who cried wolf?”

“I’m sorry.” Peter whines.

“Sorry doesn’t always cut it kid.” Tony is leaving and Peter is getting desperate.

Peter runs ahead of Tony and stops him in his tracks.

“Look, I like you Mr Stark and I’m pretty sure you like me too so why don’t we skip the whole, pretending that nothing’s happening thing?” Peter says seductively, fingers curling creases into Tony’s wifebeater.

“Like? What are we in, grade school? Jesus Peter I don’t like you, you’re my neighbors kid nephew who might I add shouldn’t dress like he’s a two cent hooker.” Peter smiles.

“You think I look like a two cent hooker? How sweet, you haven’t even seen what’s underneath.” Tony’s jaw tense.

“And I plan to keep it that way, you’re literal jailbait. This isn’t happening Peter.” Peters smile turns into a frown.

“Why are pretending like there isn’t something between us?” Tony sighs.

“If there was anything between us and I’m saying a very big _if, _you’re too young anyways. Plus your Aunt’s a very lovely lady and I don’t want to hurt her feelings.” Peter snorts.

“Tony, this isn’t some power imbalance or some stupid tactic to have sex with you and get you into trouble. I like you and _if_ we had sex that wouldn’t be so bad either. Look I’ll let this go if you can kiss me and not feel anything.” Peter says as he steps closer to Tony.

“Fine, one kiss and if I don’t feel anything I’m leaving and we don’t talk about it and you leave me alone.” Peter smiles.

“Deal.” Tony drops his toolbox and grabs Peter’s face, pulling his face up until his neck strains.

Tony kisses him hard and Peter gets tingles in his toes. Peter definitely feels something and by the way Tony hasn’t pulled away he guesses Tony feels the same way. They part for breath and without saying anything they start kissing again, Peter walks them back and Tony falls back when his shoe hits a snag in the rug Peter goes down with him and ends up on Tony’s lap. The make out until Peter’s lips go numb and Tony paws are his waist, pulling his shirt out of his shorts his hands push the shirt up until it uncovers the bra underneath.

“Oh fuck.” Tony leans up and places his lips in the small crevice between his pecs, the tightness of the bra pushes them together nicely making small mounds.

“Pretty right?” Tony nods and sucks on the lace until it dampens and Peter’s nipple hardens.

Tony treats the other nipple the same and before Peter realises it his shirt is being flung somewhere and Tony’s unclipping the bra expertly.

“Pants.” Peter huffs as he wiggles over Tony’s stiffening prick.

Peter straightens his legs and Tony pulls the cotton shorts down and Peter is pretty sure Tony’s pupils thicken.

“Panties baby?” Peter likes the pet name.

“Yeah, I feel so pretty in them.” Tony’s fingers work over the lace and Peter gets hard steadily at each rub.

“You look pretty baby, so goddamn gorgeous.” Peter flushes and leans down to kiss Tony.

Tony works over Peter until Peter whines and threatens to spill.

“Not yet sweetheart, wanna eat your pussy.” Peter sobs wantonly at Tony’s words and helps the older man pull the panties off.

He kneels over Tony’s head, creamy thighs coming to straddle his face. Tony settles Peter down and gets to work on eating him out, Peter loves every moment and cums quickly though that doesn’t stop Tony he keeps going until Peter spills again.

“Such a good boy.” Peter shakes his head.

“I’m your good girl sir.” Tony pushes Peter on his chest and smiles.

“You my little girl Pete? My pretty princess?” Peter nods gently, he might as well keep playing with this fantasy.

“Yeah I’m yours.” They kiss and Peter can’t help but grin.

“What are you smiling about?” Tony asks as he rakes his fingers through Peter’s knotted curls.

“I’m totally your Lo.” Tony chuckles and licks at the sweat on his neck.

“Yeah baby, you’re undeniably the Lo to my Humbert.”


End file.
